Remote agents need a mechanism to determine whether an environment is adequate for taking voice calls. Ambient noise levels may not be appropriate for an agent to take calls since the noise levels can impact his or her ability to hear the call or to be heard, especially when using SIP-based telephony. Agents have no way to be notified of issues with ambient noise, nor are they given an opportunity to fix the issues.
Many companies live with background noise on contact center floors and noise from home telephone lines when agents are allowed to work remotely. Some agents often use mute to keep ambient noise to a minimum. Some companies and/or agents also invest in high-quality noise-cancellation headsets and filters to enhance noise suppression. Some remote agents try to work in a dedicated quiet and secure office or room. Supervisors set ground rules, written guidelines, and policies for acceptable behaviors and practices.